Qu'est ce qui a raté ?
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Pas de résumé, allez lire l'histoire. Royai qui l'eut cru ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : FMA ne m'appartient pas.**

**NdlA : J'ai oublié de préciser que cette fic m'a été inspirée par la chanson « Missing » du groupe Evanescence (je mets les paroles à la fin).

* * *

**

**Qu'est-ce qui a raté ?**

Qu'est-ce qui avait raté ? Qu'est-ce qui dans leur plan, pourtant si bien préparé, avait échoué ?

Riza ne trouvait pas la réponse, elle avait beau retourner tous les éléments dans sa tête, elle ne trouvait pas de réponse à ces questions.

Ce matin, elle s'était levée, préparée puis était partit pour son travail au QG de Centrale. Toute la nuit, elle s'était préparée à la mission qu'elle aurait à accomplir aujourd'hui, la même qu'à l'ordinaire : protéger le Colonel Roy Mustang au risque de sa propre vie.

Ils devaient intervenir dans les bas quartiers de la ville sur les indications d'un mouchard qui leur avait appris qu'un tueur psychopathe qu'ils pourchassaient depuis plusieurs semaines s'y terrait.

Ils avaient mis au point leur plan d'action la veille. Roy Mustang était confiant. Comme d'habitude, l'échec n'était pas pour lui envisageable. Pourtant des échecs, ils en avaient connus, le plus cuisant étant la mort de Maes Hugues.

Protéger le Colonel au risque de sa propre vie. Riza se l'était promis depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre. Il était tellement charismatique. Lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce, il éclipsait tous les autres, même le Führer. Pas étonnant que toutes ces femmes lui tombent dans les bras. Pas étonnant que même elle, Riza Hawkeye ai succombé à son charme. Mais grand Dieu, pour rien au monde elle ne lui aurait avoué qu'elle était folle amoureuse de lui, que la nuit elle ne rêvait que de lui et de ses bras, et que oui, elle donnerai sa vie pour le protéger lui. C'était son secret le plus cher.

Lui ne semblait s'être rendu compte de rien et s'était très bien ainsi.

Mais maintenant, ils étaient là, Riza pouvait sentir le froid du sol pénétrer insidieusement ses vêtements jusqu'à ses os.

« Je suis désolée Colonel, il semble que j'ai tout raté.

« Ne dites pas de bêtises, jamais vous ne pourrez échouer.

« C'est vrai vous êtes en vie. J'en suis heureuse. » Le corps de Riza fut secoué par une toux, du sang coula de ses lèvres. Les bras dont elle avait tant rêvé la serraient enfin.

« Je vais pouvoir partir en vous sachant sain et sauf.

« Non Riza, vous ne mourrez pas. Je vous l'interdis. Que ferai-je sans vous ? »

Riza réussit à lever sa main ensanglantée et lui caressa la joue.

« Colonel, je peux vous le dire maintenant… » Riza se tut le temps de reprendre son souffle qui n'était plus qu'un râle roque et laborieux.

« Riza, taisez-vous, vous ne mourrez pas.

« Roy Mustang taisez-vous et laissez moi parler. Je veux que vous sachiez que depuis le premier jour où je vous ai vu, je suis tombée amoureuse de vous. »

Riza lui sourit puis lentement ferma ses yeux. Roy la serra plus fort contre lui.

« Oh, Riza, moi aussi, je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé dès le premier instant. »

Mais elle ne pouvait plus lui répondre.

Roy entendit en arrière bruit le son des sirènes des ambulances. Trop tard.

* * *

**Review, review, review... J'espère des reviews, surtout de ceux et celles qui ont l'habitude de lire mes histoires...vous devez me demander quelque chose ... Parce que là, si rien ne vous choque, c'est que j'ai raté quelque chose (air mystérieux mais entendu).**

**Alors je vais scruter ma boîte aux lettres...Si je n'ai rien, je n'écrirai plus et j'irai bouder dans mon coin.**

Paroles de la chanson « Missing »

please, please forgive me,  
but i won't be home again.  
maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
and, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"isn't something missing?"

you won't cry for my absence, i know -  
you forgot me long ago.  
am i that unimportant...?  
am i so insignificant...?  
isn't something missing?  
isn't someone missing me?

Chorus:  
even though i'd be sacrificed,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
though i'd die to know you love me,  
i'm all alone.  
isn't someone missing me?

please, please forgive me,  
but i won't be home again.  
i know what you do to yourself,  
shudder deep and cry out:  
"isn't something missing?  
isn't someone missing me?"

repeat Chorus

and if i bleed, i'll bleed,  
knowing you don't care.  
and if i sleep just to dream of you  
and wake without you there,  
isn't something missing?  
isn't something...

repeat Chorus


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Roy était assis à son bureau. Le regard perdu. Depuis plusieurs jours, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Il avait perdu le sommeil. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, des images sanglantes venaient hanter ses rêves. Sans cesse, il revoyait le corps de Riza criblé de balles s'effondrer sur le sol. C'était comme si son cerveau était bloqué sur cette scène et la rejouait incessamment.

Il avait été trop confiant et il n'avait pas protégé suffisamment sa collègue qui elle, n'avait jamais baissé sa garde au point d'anticiper l'attaque et de se jeter sur les balles qui lui étaient destinées offrant sa vie pour sauver la sienne.

Il jeta un regard sur le bureau qui jouxtait le sien et qui jusqu'à peu de temps encore était occupé par Riza.

Une jeune femme y était assise. Elle avait été envoyée en remplacement de Riza. Selon les dires de beaucoup des hommes avec qui il travaillait, elle était jolie. Mais lui ne la voyait pas. Alors que ses yeux se promenait sur le bureau, c'est la vision d'une Riza bien vivante, en train de lire des documents en fronçant ses sourcils et qui se tournait soudain vers lui et lui ordonnait de retourner à son travail, qu'il voyait.

Comment avait-il pu laisser cela arriver ? N'avait-il pas retenu la leçon après la mort de Maes Hugues ? Il avait perdu son meilleur ami, devait-il aussi perdre la femme qu'il aimait ?

Qu'avait-elle dit ? Qu'elle l'aimait depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre. Lui aussi l'avait aimé dès le premier regard. Alors pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas donnés une chance ? S'il y avait une femme qui devait lui correspondre sur terre, c'était elle. Forte, indépendante, volontaire, mais aussi belle, prévenante, gentille et par-dessus tout elle croyait en lui, elle avait su voir par devers l'image qu'il donnait, l'homme qu'il était vraiment.

Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas invitée à sortir plus tôt ?

Tout simplement parce qu'il croyait qu'ils auraient tout le temps devant eux. Jamais il n'avait cru que Riza pourrait disparaître du jour au lendemain. A ses yeux Riza Hawkeye était invincible.

Il comprenait maintenant son erreur. Et cette erreur là, plus jamais il ne la commettrait. Il se l'était juré lorsqu'il avait serré contre lui le corps encore chaud de Riza contre le sien, jusqu'à ce qu'un ambulancier ait dû la lui arracher des bras.

A travers le brouillard de ses pensées, il s'entendit appeler :

« Monsieur, Colonel ? Ca ne va pas ?

« Pardon ?

« Excusez moi Monsieur, mais vous sembliez ne pas aller bien. Vous regardez dans ma direction depuis près de 10 minutes. »

Roy la regarda, puis se leva de son bureau.

« Tout va bien. Je sors faire un tour.

« Mais Monsieur, vous avez encore des dossiers à signer.

« Ca attendra. »

Et sans plus un mot, il sortit. Havoc le regarda passer puis alla interroger la nouvelle aide du Colonel qui semblait complètement perdue.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

« Je ne sais pas, il est resté à me regarder pendant plus de 10 minutes sans un mot, sans même répondre à mes questions. Puis il m'a dit qu'il allait bien et qu'il sortait faire un tour. Vous pensez que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

« Non rassurez-vous. C'est juste, vous savez… enfin, c'est à cause de son ancien premier lieutenant… Il ne s'en est pas encore remis.

« Oui, j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé. C'est tellement horrible. »

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Fuery.

« Havoc, où est le colonel ?

« Sortit, on ne sait pas où.

« Il y a un appel urgent pour lui, c'est important, il faut le retrouver.

« Très bien, il est parti il n'y a que quelques minutes, il ne doit pas être bien loin. Séparons-nous, on le retrouvera plus vite. »

Havoc se tourna vers la jeune femme, « Vous, vous restez ici dès fois qu'il revienne.

« D'accord. »

Fuery, Havoc aidés de Breda et Falman partirent à la recherche de Roy Mustang à travers le QG puis dans la ville. Ils cherchèrent dans les bars qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter, son domicile, et même le cimetière, mais il restait introuvable.

Finalement, ils tentèrent le dernier endroit où ils pensaient pouvoir trouver leur Colonel.

Tout était blanc, les murs, le mobilier, les vêtements. C'était comme si toute couleur était définitivement bannie de ce lieu. Hormis le rouge, couleur du sang. Tout était calme, hormis quelques cris de joie, de douleur ou de peine.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Havoc s'approcha de la fille de l'accueil.

« Excusez moi, bonjour. Nous recherchons le Colonel Roy Mustang, l'auriez-vous vu ?

« Oui, il s'est présenté il y a quelques minutes. Le docteur l'a emmené.

« Merci mademoiselle. Pouvons-nous y aller ?

« Bien sûr. Mais vous connaissez les consignes.

« Oui, ne vous en faites pas. »

Les quatre hommes prirent un couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Ils regardèrent à travers la petite vitre et ils reconnurent leur Colonel.

Il était assis sur un fauteuil près d'un lit. Il souriait, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Il tenait dans sa main celle blanche de la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout et qu'il croyait avoir perdu pour de bon sur un trottoir.

Aux regards que le Colonel et son lieutenant échangeaient, Havoc et les autres surent qu'ils n'iraient pas les déranger aujourd'hui. Il serait bien temps demain d'aller saluer leur collègue sortie enfin du coma dans lequel elle était plongée depuis plusieurs jours.

* * *

**NdlA : Alors vous croyez VRAIMENT que je ferais mourir Riza ? Meuh non, de ma plume (ou plutôt des touches de mon clavier) je m'en vais la sauver et lui donner une fin heureuse. Style ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.**

**Combien de fois faut-il que je le répète ? Vous m'avez déjà vu écrire une fiction qui se termine mal entre Roy et Riza ? Suis pas masochiste. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'on puisse leur faire du mal, pour moi ils doivent vivre heureux ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps.**

**Alors Bravo à toutes celles qui ont trouvé la réponse à mon air mystérieux mais entendu. Surtout LunaDream (attention l'abus de médicament est dangereux pour la santé !). Je suis désolée pour toutes celles que j'ai fait pleurer, mais d'un autre côté, c'est que j'ai bien fait mon travail, donc je suis contente !**

**Petit encart publicitaire : **

**Savez-vous que j'ai déjà écrit :**

**6 one-shots**

**6 séries dont 2 sont complètes (3 si on compte celle là – mais je ne sais pas si je dois y donner une suite).**

**1 série de Drabbles**

**5 traductions en anglais dont mes drabbles**

**Ce qui fait 18 fictions toutes dédiées au couple RoyxRiza.**

**Alors si vous ne les avez pas encore lues et/ou reviewées, ça me ferai plaisir que vous alliez y jeter un p'tit coup d'œil. Pour cela, il suffit de cliquer sur mon pseudo pour accéder à la liste complète de mes œuvres. (C'est pas du Balzac ça !)**

**Bien à vous,**

**Frip-Ouille**


End file.
